edfandomcom-20200215-history
Lee
Lee Kanker is the oldest and the leader of the three Kanker Sisters. She is in love with Eddy, although Eddy doesn't return her feelings. Appearance Lee wears a white tank top with red polka-dots on it, golden earrings, a pink belt along with blue jeans and purple shoes with white soles. She is considered the leader of the Kankers. She has poor teeth, as one of them is blue and the rest are yellow. She wears a nightgown that covers her upper body and thighs to bed. Lee, like her sister Marie, has an accent, but it is much stronger. She also has orange/ginger that covers her eyes most of the time. Personality Lee seems to be the leader of the Kankers and most likely the eldest sister. Despite this leadership role, her sisters aren't exactly blind followers, and so quite often there are scraps for leadership among the Kankers, as evidenced by their various arguments. However, Lee doesn't have a problem with this as she enjoys the brawls, and this may even help her out in two ways; the fights both establish her authority and keep her sisters in good physical shape for whenever they might need to go out and establish power. Even though Lee loves fighting, her style is quite pragmatic, especially when she is teamed up with her sisters. This is most evident in "Out with the Old, In with the Ed", where she backs off and lets her sisters fight over the tater tots in order to listen to Edd's proposal. Although that's the most obvious example, there are plenty of other examples, such as in "Know it All Ed", when she and her sisters let the Eds exhaust all their ammo before moving in for the kill. If she is willing to back off and let her sisters do the fighting sometimes, though, she is quite often more willing to be the first one in, as was demonstrated in "Run for your Ed". This fighting spirit has caused some problems with the kids, but Lee doesn't seem to care. If she did care, she obviously wouldn't have undertaken such an effort as The Destruction of Rethink Avenue. This is more overt in the movie, where she and her sisters capture most of the kids in order to help their "boyfriends". Lee does not seem to be motivated solely by her love for her boyfriend, however, as she is (like her sisters) willing to steal his hard-earned (or rather, hard-scammed) money whenever the feeling takes her. In fact, she is very good at this, as her plans vary from completely wrecking Eddy's schemes ("Over Your Ed") to providing a simple pocket-picking ("Know it All Ed"). Despite this, she does seem to genuinely love Eddy, as in both her first appearance and her last, she is shown to deeply care for the one she terms her boyfriend. She may be faking some of their relationship, however, as when she was pursued in "A Twist of Ed" she was shown to not be quite ready to deal with such a thing. Not only that, but as "Don't Rain on My Ed" shows, it's not so much that she needs a specific Ed as much as she needs just an Ed, as she was willing to share Edd with her sisters. However, by "May I have this Ed?", she seems to have some problems with Marie "borrowing" her boyfriend to get back at May, so she may very well have gotten to a point where she refuses to share Eddy with either of her sisters. Like her sisters, Lee seems to be really possessive of her looks. Her pride actually seems to be her hair, as evidenced by her comments towards it in "Quick Shot Ed", "Look Into My Eds" and "Home Cooked Eds". This makes sense, as her hair is probably her most remarkable feature. It always covers her eyes, which have only been seen on five occasions. In the first, "Who, What, Where, Ed", she briefly exposed one of her eyes when telling a "man" at the trailer that her mother wasn't home. In the second, "A Fistful of Ed", both eyes were shown as she screamed in pain from a book dropped on her foot, as well as in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo where she was bitten by Eddy on the leg during a scuffle (third) and then kicked upside the head by May shortly afterward (fourth). But in the movie, she was shown with three, which may have been an intentional goof. FusionFall In the Past, she can be found at the Kanker Trailer in Park n' Flush Trailer Park. When she's not busy, she is either capturing Fusion Spawns and trapping them in the nearby septic tank to torture them or helping Marie with her Trojan Hamburger project which involves the two building a giant Kanker Burger and rolling it down the fort built around the cul-de-sac in hope of getting inside. She is also involved in the Thingamajig robberies. Old Lee Old Lee still seems to be the leader of the Kankers after 90 years. She has gotten really big thighs and is married to Old Eddy. They also apparently had a lot of kids (or grandkids). She also seems to have gotten a lot kinder and less impatient and rude, but she still has very poor hygiene. She has only been seen in a deleted scene from "Take This Ed and Shove It" along with the other older Kanker sisters. Quotes *'Lee': "That better be fighting over me I'm hearing in there!" "Nagged to Ed" ---- *'Lee': "Jump higher May!" Marie: "She's too fat." May: "How 'bout a fat lip!?" "Momma's Little Ed" ---- *'Lee': Ed and Eddy "Well, if it ain't Tweedledee and Tweedledum." "Momma's Little Ed" ---- *'Ed': a measuring cup "Don't make me have to use this!" Lee: "What're you going to do, bake us a cake?" "Momma's Little Ed" ---- *'Lee': "Slide over. We're watching infomercials!" turns the TV on. The Eds appear on TV. Eddy: as he rubs Ed's head on Edd's armpit "Uh, we use new Stench-Away-Deodorant, keeps me dry and fresh!" Lee: "That junk wrecked my clothes." "Home Cooked Eds" ---- *'Eddy': "Double D thinks he's a bird. I hate birds!" turns around. Ed: "KA-KA...!" Lee: down her 'Visit Eddy's House' book "And that's the call of the yellow-bellied boyfriend!" "Home Cooked Eds" ---- *'Lee': "Real or not, that guy's wearing a uniform!" "Ed Overboard" ---- *'Lee': her sisters around a campfire "So I tell him, what size boot's your face wear?" "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw" Trivia *Lee is the only character on the show to have her eyes completely covered. *At least one of Lee's eyes are seen six times. Lee's eyes have been shown in "Who, What, Where, Ed," "Smile for the Ed," "A Fistful of Ed," Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo, Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle and Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. **In the movie, Lee is shown with three eyes on her face, but this may have been a goof or simply a visual gag as the other episodes that show her eyes show that she has two eyes. **In "Who, What, Where, Ed," it is shown when Lee says "Our mom's not home," that she lifts part of her hair revealing her left eye that is similar to Marie's eye. *Lee's voice actor is Janyse Jaud who also voices Sarah. Another thing that the two characters have in common is that they both have orange hair. *Lee is the only female character in the series to not have displayed any type of romantic interest in Edd at least once. *She along with Marie and Rolf are the only characters to have different colored teeth instead of white. Lee has yellow teeth along with a blue tooth, Marie has yellow teeth and Rolf has green teeth. Gallery Click here to view Lee's gallery See also *The Kanker Sisters *Marie *May *The Eds *Eddy *Butch, Bubba and Rod *Kanker Sisters' Mother Category:Kanker Sisters